Prinz Eugen
Info Quotes |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip4 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip6 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip17 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |Clip15 = |Clip3 = |Clip16 = |Clip27 = |入渠完了 = 入渠中の艦艇の修理が完了したって！}} Hourly notifications |Clip01 = |Clip02 = |Clip03 = |Clip04 = |Clip05 = |Clip06 = |Clip07 = |Clip08 = |Clip09 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |ClipIdle = }} Seasonal Quotes |Christmas2014_EN = As I thought, Christmas is all about enjoying Stollen and Lebkuchen! They're tasty, aren't they~? |NewYear2015 = これがニホンの新年、『オショウ・ガ・ツー』なのか…！ カドマ・ツーも、独特で素敵かも…！ |NewYear2015_Clip = |NewYear2015_EN = This is a Japanese new year. There are "2 Priests"...! Kadoma-2, too, is unique and wonderful...! |NewYear2015_Note = お正月 (Oshougatsu, New Years) mixed up with 和尚が２ (Oshou ga 2, 2 priests), 門松　(Kadomatsu, New Years decoration) mixed up with 門真２ (Kadoma 2, 2nd Kadoma city) |Setsubun2015 = これが日本の文化、セッツ・ブーン！この豆を、長門に投げればいいの？……えいっ！ああっ！？ |Setsubun2015_EN = So this is Japan's culture, Setsubun! I throw this bean at Nagato, right? Hyah! Oh?! |Setsubun2015_Note = She mixed up Nagata Shrine (長田) with Nagato (長門） |SecondAnniversary2015 = 今日は素敵な日ですね。アドミラールさん、いつもありがとう、えへへへ。 |SecondAnniversary2015_Clip = |SecondAnniversary2015_EN = Today is a wonderful day! Good work as usual, Admiral-san! Ehehe |SecondAnniversary2015_Note =|Setsubun2015_Clip = }} Notes * Humikane Shimada's commentary from Twitter on November 13th, 2014 reveal the follow design details: ** She looks like Bismarck because the British mistook her for Bismarck. Hence, the turrets, bridge, & so forth are all more or less modeled after Bismarck. ** Her basic form's patterns are a reference to the DKM standard Baltic camouflage. ** Her remodel's patterns are a reference to the camouflage after the [[wikipedia:Channel_Dash|Channel Dash, or Operation Cerberus]]. ** There's a Prinz Eugen patch beneath her shoulder pad's iron cross. * When displayed in the PvP team roster, only 'Prinz' will show up. This may be due to the space between the two words ('Prinz' & 'Eugen') being recognized as a name split. Trivia * Her name translates to 'Prince Eugene'. ** It's for Prince Eugene of Savoy, one of the most important Field Marshals in the history of the Austrian military. He served the Habsburg Monarchy during the late 17th & early 18th century. ** Eugene is derived from the Greek word ευγενης (eugenēs), or 'noble'. Literally, it means "well-born". * Sortied with Bismarck during Bismarck's first & only operation, Operation Rheinübung. * One of the Kriegsmarine ships who survived World War II * She was acquired for service in the US Navy for a short time & listed as an unclassified miscellaneous vessel (USS Prince Eugen) with the hull number IX-300 to prevent the Soviet Union from acquiring her. * One of the many participants in Operation Crossroads. ** After both nuclear tests, she was towed to Kwajalein Atoll on July 25, 1946 & eventually partially capsized in shallow waters due to an unrepaired leak on December 22nd, 1946. **Part of her wreck is still visible above water. See Also *View Prinz Eugen's CG *List of Heavy Cruisers * 's wikipedia entry Category:Kriegsmarine Vessels Category:World War II Survivors Category:Heavy Cruisers Category:Admiral Hipper Class